Waiting
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Cloud and Angeal have been waiting to say those three words to each other, but never knew when to make the move.


**Me: Hey! It's OrgyMemberXVII here with my first Angeal/Cloud! Actually my first was supposed to be a story called Bonding Over A Loss but it's still in the writing process so I thought of this and I hope you enjoy it! This is also on LiveJournal and my name for that site is orgy_memberxvii. I typed this on lj from my iPad really early on Saturday morning and I couldn't go back to sleep and writing fanfiction gets me tired. Anyways PLEASE review or favorite! If you hate yaoi or are a homophobe then click the back button! Okay, on with Waiting!**

* * *

Cloud Strife looked very shy and weak, but once you get to know the little cadet and he gets comfortable around you, he's really outgoing and fun to be around. Another thing about Cloud, he was very hot! Every time he did anything, he swore someone would be right there watching him. General Sephiroth could be looking at him in the shower, Commander Rhapsodos could be watching him sleep or read, Lieutenant Far could be watching him watch TV or eat or even work out, Professor Hojo could be studying him like he did with everyone... A lot of possibilities. Point blank, everyone stalks him! Cloud knew that only one person doesn't stalk him and that was Commander Angeal Hewley.

Angeal Hewley looked very calm and perfectly mentally sane, but when he had a crush on you, you were officially screwed. You were totally screwed because if he likes someone a lot then he sends out Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis to find out everything about you. He liked Cloud a lot so he did what he always did... Sent his friends to stalk him. Angeal thought Cloud was a very handsome young man but, if he didn't want to be labeled as a pedophile by Shinra and face a dishonorable military discharge, he'd have to wait until either Cloud was of the age or was promoted to 3rd Class. He could only hope the little cadet didn't reject his feelings. This is where everything begins...

Today was probably the best day of Cloud's life! He just got promoted to SOLDIER 3rd Class! No longer would he have to live in the barracks, he'd have his own apartment that the company would pay for until he was able to pay for it himself and he'd get trained by one of the top three ranking SOLDIERs! Cloud could've just danced when he heard he's been promoted. The blond was looking at his new apartment. It had one bathroom in the bedroom and one in the hallway, about three rooms, one living room, a kitchen and even an office. Cloud made himself a mental note to thank the person who recommended him for 3rd. The apartment was already furnished so getting the Gil for furniture wasn't a problem. He relaxed on the couch and closed his eyes for a minute to take in everything that was happening. Then there was a knock at the door. Puzzled at who'd knock when he just moved in, Cloud answered the door.

When he opened it, Lieutenant Zachary 'Zack' Fair was behind it. Zack was being trained by Commander Hewley, one of the top three ranking SOLDIERs. Cloud was very scared right now. One of his stalkers was standing outside his door with a big smile plastered all over his face.

"Hello! I'm Zack Fair and I am a SOLDIER 2nd Class and with my mentor, Who you probably know through reputation, I'll make 1st in no time! I hope Angeal gets assigned with training you so we can be training buddies! What's your name?" Cloud smiled and extended a hand towards Zack who shook it.

"I'm Cloud Strife. I just got promoted to 3rd. Do you have any advice for me?" Zack thought for a few minutes then smiled brightly as if a lightbulb went off in his mind.

"Yeah! My advice is if your hungry either cook for yourself or have Angeal cook for you. The 3rd Class cafeteria food tastes like crap. And when using one of the simulation rooms like the level 49 room, make sure not to get caught by a Sephiroth simulation. They can be very dangerous. I have to go now, see you later Cloud!" Zack called as he ran away. Cloud silently waved then went back into his apartment. Cloud started to think about Angeal. The Commander was cute. No that wasn't it. Hot? That could work but Cloud could do better. SUPER FREAKING HOT! That's it! Cloud prayed that Angeal would get assigned to training him. not only would he make it to First but so he could be closer to his target.

Meanwhile Angeal was pacing back and forth in his apartment. Where the hell is Zack? He should have been back by now! Then the door slammed open and Zack came in with a bag obviously filled with things that obviously aren't good for him. Angeal instantly ran to Zack and that made the younger of the two twitch a little bit. Obsessive Angeal is terribly scary. Especially when he was desperate.

"How did it go?" Angeal asked.

"Great. I think we hit it off as friends. And I remembered to put in your vote to train him. You might actually win by default because Genesis and Sephiroth didn't put in their votes since you threatened them with their lives if they put in their votes. You are scary when you're obsessive." Angeal slapped the back of Zack's head and took the bag out of his hands and locked it in a closet.

The next day quickly came and Cloud was walking to Director Lazard's office to find out who would be training him. Cloud thought it would be someone very high up in SOLDIER like Sephiroth or maybe Geneis. He didn't get his hopes up with Angeal because he already had Zack to pass on all his expertise to. Point blank, Cloud just didn't get his hopes up. When he reached the office he was completely surprised as to who was waiting for him. Not only was Director Lazard in the room, but so was Commander Angeal Hewley. Zack's mentor.

"Cloud, I'm sure you know who this is. He will be your new mentor. We originally intended Sephiroth to train you but he didn't want to and Genesis isn't a very capable teacher so Angeal is the best we could do. Is that alright with you?" Cloud nodded. Of course it was okay with him! He was going to be mentored by one of the best SOLDIERs in history! As soon as he and Angeal left the office Cloud was invited to Angeal's apartment which he accepted.

Once the apartment door was closed and Cloud was completely unaware of it, Angeal pounced on Cloud in a surprise attack. The blond let out a yelp in surprise. Cloud had to punch Angeal in the face ten times to get him to get off. When he was finally off, both of them were panting heavily.

"What *pant* the hell was that for?" Cloud asked.

"Lesson one: Always have sharp senses. Even with people you trust, always be aware. If something seems off then you have to observe. You took your time looking at my apartment so I took advantage and attacked. Take it as a self-defense lesson." Cloud nodded and stretched a bit while Angeal went into the kitchen to get him a snack. When Angeal came out of the kitchen, he saw Cloud looking at a picture of him and Genesis when they started out as cadets. Setting the food down on the table Angeal turned the TV on and Cloud instantly turned his head towards it when Angeal turned on Criminal Minds, one of Cloud's favorite shows. On the table was Cloud's favorite snack: chips, soda and candy. Though it never showed with his petite size, Cloud was a human vacuum cleaner that ate everything in sight. The marathon was over and it was time for Cloud to go home.

As soon as Cloud got home he went into his room and fished for his laptop. When he found it, he put in the password and opened his virtual diary and started typing.

_Dear Diary,_

_We haven't talked in a couple of days, but I just got promoted to SOLDIER 3rd class! I'm going to love the perks that come with this new title. Like getting an apartment that the company will pay for until I can pay for it myself and getting mentored by Angeal! Remember him? I've mentioned him before. My crush on him. Yeah, I really like him, he did this sneak attack on me then passed it off as a lesson. I start training with him in the level 49 training room along with his other student, Zack. Zack is okay, but he's too energetic for me, but we can be friends. Angeal... I can't even think about him without wanting to just jump on him and kiss him. I know he loves me, but he doesn't want to show it, plus I think he's been watching me. He knew what I loved for snack and he put on a Criminal Minds marathon! Whatever the case, I purposely ate the chocolate that was there slowly to see how he'd react. He reacted according to plan: Looking at me with hungry eyes. I feel like Juliet right now. No, I'm not Juliet, I'm Cinderella! Juliet had a tragic end, but Cinderella didn't. I sound like a girl, but I don't care! Angeal is my Romeo and I'm Cinderella. I love him, when I first saw him on my first day as a cadet, I fell in love with him. That's all I have to say, goodbye._

_Love,_  
_Cloud._

Cloud turned his computer off as he sighed happily. Tomorrow would be a new day with his teacher and crush, Would he make the first move? Would Angeal make the first move? What? Cloud didn't know or care. All he knew was he had Angeal all to himself. As he fell asleep he couldn't help but think about Angeal's lips on his, his calloused hands on his hips, his hands running through his spiky blond hair, and the sweet nothings they would whisper to each other.

Early the next day Cloud got up early and did a new routine. He had to be in the training room by nine o'clock and right now it was eight thirty. EIGHT THIRTY! Cloud's screwed! Quickly he dashed out of the room and ran to the training room. When he got there Zack and Angeal were doing a few stretches. Zack turned his attention to the door and waved at Cloud and once the second looked down he started to laugh like a crazy person. Cloud looked down and his whole face turned red with embarrassment. He had come to the training room without his pants on! The worst part is Angeal saw his chocobo underwear! Zack was on the floor in hysterics and Cloud had to kick Zack's crotch to get him to stop.

"Zack, be nice. It's Cloud's first day. When you rushed to get down here your first day well... Let's just say that's the reason Shinra doesn't tolerate streaking anymore." now it was Cloud's turn to burst out laughing as Zack blushed remembering that day. Cloud could already tell he'd love this situation.

Over the next year, Angeal was still nervous about telling Cloud about his feelings for him. What would Cloud think about him sending Genesis, Sephiroth and Zack to stalk him? Or purposely getting Genesis and Sephiroth to say no to training him? Or attacking him on purpose? Angeal didn't know the answer. He just didn't want Cloud to say no.

There was a knock at the door and Angeal somehow knew it was Cloud. He was right when he opened the door. Cloud was behind it, in casual attire, and was confused. Cloud walked in and, unlike the first time, turned around just tim time to see Angeal instantly latch on to him. Lips on lips. Cloud closed his eyes and melted into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Angeal's waist. Angeal carried Cloud to the couch and laid him down and continued to kiss him. This dream was coming true for both of them.

When they were done about three hours later, they were lying on the couch as Cloud was in Angeal's lap. The older man was running his hand through his spiky hair. Cloud felt at peace as he was listening to Angeal's heartbeat. Bump. Bump. Bump. Was the sound. Cloud suddenly felt his body shift and turn then he was face to face with Angeal. They looked at each other for what seemed like days was only seconds.

"Cloud. There's something crazy I need to tell you. Actually, a lot of crazy things."

"Like what?" Cloud was confused. He thought Angeal was perfectly sane.

"For starters, Genesis, Sephiroth and Zack stalking you. I sent them to stalk you so I could know what you were like. Crazy I know, but I was too scared to approach you. Your first lesson, I really wanted to do what I just did, but I wasn't ready to kiss you so I turned it into a lesson. Either Sephiroth or Genesis were supposed to train you but I threatened them with their lives if they accepted. I wanted you for myself."

"What about defending me the first day I started training with you?" Angeal smiled at the memory.

"I just came to you defense that time. You were so helpless. Now that you know everything, you probably want to leave now. Don't you?" Cloud smiled as he kissed Angeal. Angeal was now confused himself. Shouldn't Cloud have walked out by now?

"I'm not freaked out. For some reason, I think it's kind of sweet in some sort of weird way. Now I know I'm loved by someone." They kissed again.

"Cloud. I love you and that's the reason I did all of those things. I didn't ask you out last year when you became a Third because I wanted to know you and gain your trust as your friend before I made my move. Also, that thing with the chocolate wasn't appreciated at all!" Cloud laughed again as he wrapped his arms around Angeal's neck.

"I loved you since the day I saw you. I'll date you. I wanted to make my move, but I was nervous. Besides, I'm glad you chose me. Not only did I become fast friends with Zack, but I got closer to you." Angeal kissed Cloud's forehead then the blond rested his head on the older man's shoulder. When Zack came back to the apartment he saw his best friend/training buddy and his mentor/other best friend sleeping together on the couch. It looked like they had a pretty good day.

* * *

**Me: Typed and uploaded on two sites in one day? I can't believe myself sometimes. I wanted to try my hand at Cloud/Angeal because I read a couple of stories based on that pairing and I am obsessed with them! So leave a review if you liked and I will see you. This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


End file.
